


Take my Time

by theinsaneeraser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsaneeraser/pseuds/theinsaneeraser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is being stubborn; Lucifer can wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take my Time

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt over at Comment_Fic on LJ.

Lucifer hears the bathroom door slam, can smell the blood and sighs, leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the door and crosses his arms. He can hear the sound of running water and the thump of a body against the door. He could get in if he really wanted to. He could burn the walls; crack them until the sigils were nothing but rubble. He could blow up the whole bathroom if he really wanted too.

He waits.

It takes Dean about six hours before he finally opens the door. He walks past Lucifer and heads towards the Kitchen. Lucifer watches him, moving to stand in the doorway as Dean ignored him.

He’s making food, and Lucifer can hear the growling of his stomach. He stays quiet, watching as Dean packs as much food onto one plate as he can, grabbing a few beers and walking past Lucifer once more. The bathroom door doesn’t slam, but the sound of the lock is audible and Lucifer returns to his place on the wall. He listens to the sound of Dean eating, to his soft curses and mumbles.

He waits.

This time it’s almost twenty four hours before Dean exist the bathroom. He pauses in the doorway, green eyes locked onto blue before he’s making his way into the living room. He doesn’t put up any more sigils and Lucifer gets rid of the ones in the bathroom before making his way into the living room. He sits on a chair, giving Dean some space as he flips through the channels, still ignoring Lucifer; as if he isn’t there.

He waits.

Dean hits him, shoves at his chest, demands to be let go, demands for him to make everything right again and Lucifer just watches him. Dean locks himself in the bathroom for an hour and then returns to the living room. Lucifer watches the slight puff under his eyes, the red in the white and Lucifer sits down next to him this time, and this time Dean does nothing.

Lucifer smiles.

It’s only when Dean sleeps, when he’s tossing and turning in his sleep, screaming and calling out fro a brother that no longer exists. It’s when he wakes up, breathing heavily, tears welling in his eyes that he finally lets Lucifer in. He sits down and pulls the human into his chest, running his fingers through his hair, tilting his head back to kiss him.

Dean doesn’t respond at first, and then he’s diving in and Lucifer lets him. The hunter pushes him back, straddles his waist and lets his hands explore. Her’s whispering something betweens kisses and nips to his neck and Lucifer closes his eyes, gripping his shoulder’s and silencing him with another kiss, fingers making quick work of his clothes.

After it’s said an done, after Dean’s cried out so many times his throat is raw, after Lucifer has drained him of all his energy. It’s only when they are curled together, naked and warm in the cold bedroom, only when Dean whispers those words as he’s drifting to sleep.

Only then does Lucifer let his own tears fall.

 _I’m sorry. Let me love you like he should have._


End file.
